


A night alone

by Silverhairedgirl



Series: Orgy 13 [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bathing/Washing, Choking, F/M, Light Sadism, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, The World That Never Was (Kingdom Hearts), Young Master Xehanort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhairedgirl/pseuds/Silverhairedgirl
Summary: Life is hard. Taking a warm bath might help you relax, maybe you don't get to relax at all. Who knows.
Relationships: Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Series: Orgy 13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160444
Kudos: 4





	A night alone

Kingdom Hearts shines through your window as you unceremoniously flop onto your bed. This was another day you'd rather wipe from your memory. Sure, the mission was successful, but you'd barely made it out alive. Of all things, why did you also have to cross paths with Ax—, well, _Lea_. The look of disappointment he gave you as his emerald eyes met your golden ones was unbearable. Yes, your eyes were the very proof of your darkness and your belonging to Xehanort. Every so often you would feel his presence where your heart should be and you were grateful enough to be in a state where you were able to withstand the huge influence this part of him had over you. 

You rolled your head over to face the window. There were times where you'd asked yourself if you decided for the right side. As you lifted your gloved hand up to look at it, you made darkness appear and swirl around it. It just felt so natural to you now. So much, that you almost cringed inwardly to feel the intensity of Lea's light. The moon just behind your hand barely stood a chance to illuminate the spaces between your fingers.

There was no way the Guardians would be correct with their childish ideals of a perfect world. A world covered in light? If this was the case, there would be no place for you. You wouldn't let it come to that, you decided as you stood up to gather your things to make your way to the baths. It hopefully was a good time for that now. Since it was always night in The World That Never Was, you kind of sticked to your own schedule. Most members would be out or asleep, you figured. Your footsteps against the white marble echoed in the empty corridor before you arrived at your destination. 

The bath was a grand room and mostly occupied by the big raised pool in the middle of it. The calm surface of the water was illuminated from lights below and only disturbed as you flicked a switch before a waterfall emerged from the wall behind the pool. Other than the lights of the pool, the room was dark. You barely could see your own feet as you undressed yourself and stepped to the water; but you preferred it that way.

As you made your way inside the pool you sighed at the warmth crawling up your body and immediately felt the relief for your muscles. You sat down on the smooth seating possibility underwater and leaned against the wall behind you. A few moments passed when the steam made its way up from the surface of the water, clouding your senses and making you close your eyes. The waves reflected on the high ceiling directly above it as your head slowly dipped back and you entered a state of total recreation. So much that you didn't hear the soft swirling of a corridor. That you didn't felt the dark presence in the room and how something in your chest clenched at the feeling, as if reaching out to the darkness. 

"Boo." 

_That_ made you tense and swirl around to look behind you. The word was said into your ear in a calm and low voice, but you were scared shitless as your chest heaved heavily. There he stood, the source of the voice. Head tilted slightly to the side, strong arms folded in front of him, a slight smirk on his lips and a raised eyebrow. Other than that, your gaze tried desperately to stay on his eyes watching you, instead of letting it roam over the tanned body. It showed way too much skin for your liking, as only a small towel was wrapped around his hips, so easily for you to take off. 

"Xehanort," you breathed and tried to calm yourself. 

He came the last steps closer to the edge of the pool, his body almost pressed against the white tiles as he towered over you, the only covered part of him now on the level of your flushed cheeks. 

"So sorry I scared you," his voice was amused and taunting as his eyes were also very focused to stay on yours. He vanished before reappearing in the water quite a bit away from you, his towel falling to the ground were he stood seconds before. 

You turned around, trying to steady your breathing as your back rested on the pool wall again, but you knew you were too on edge. The steam and troubled water concealed most of the lower part of his body and you were very grateful for that suddenly. Or... weren't you? 

"I hope I'm not interrupting something here." His wet fingers ran back through his hair, but some strands decided to fall back to frame his face anyway. 

"Not that I would bother leaving in the first place," he shrugged. You knew better than to get on the bad side of no one less than your boss's younger self. 

"No, you would never," you assured him. 

"Is that so?" 

"Yeah, especially with that body of yours."

It was meant as a joke. Something to lighten the tension inside of you. You really weren't that comfortable around him and you pressing your thighs together unknowingly wasn't helping at all. And you knew about his ego, what better than to compliment him? What you didn't put into your calculation was the silence that followed. A beat passed. Then a second. You nervously licked over your lips and mentally slapped yourself. Well. _Fuck._ Your mind tried desperately to think of something to say, but the embarrassment was written all over your red face. You waited if he would have to say anything in return, to help end your inner suffering, but he opted not to. 

Xehanort watched you closely. His face didn't give anything away about what he thought, except the slight narrow of his eyes. He still had a faint smirk on his lips, though not as amused in contrast to him startling you. 

"I-is our plan coming along well?" You cleared your throat, not wanting to bear the awkwardness any second longer. His eyes closed as his chest heaved for a short laugh. 

"Of course. Do you have any... doubts?" 

As his eyes opened again they were boring in your own in a staggering intensity. It was as if he would stare whatever life was left in his vessel out of it, to reach the deep parts of himself hidden within you and forcing the truth out. You got a similar feeling akin to a memory of a job interview in Twilight Town from your past life. 

"I would never," you replied in all honesty, trying to hold his gaze. 

"You sure? No second thoughts about raising your keyblade to these _poor_ children?" Sora, Riku and Kairi. Ventus. No, if he hadn't any qualms about sending out Xion, Riku or Vanitas, you wouldn't have either. 

"No, I haven't."

"What about Axel?" 

You hesitated for a moment. What did he knew about it? Surely nothing else than you both being coworkers in the past. 

"My loyalty belongs to the Organization and you." Despite not having any other choice than saying that in front of him, you really felt that way. It gave your life meaning. He seemed pleased enough with you and his smirk widened.

"Really. Prove it, then." He dipped his head in your direction and leaned back to put his arms on the rest on both sides behind him. Some droplets ran down his shoulders and down his chest at the movement before melting together with the water again. You blinked in confusion. Didn't you show him exactly this every day you were working towards your common vision?

"What do you want me to do?"

His eyelids dropped halfway as if his thick silver lashes were too heavy for them. With making a grand show of him lifting one arm, since you hang onto every of his movements, he outstretched it in front of him, pointing in your direction. Ever so slowly his hand turned around, the palm facing upwards as his pointer made a curling motion in his direction.

Your eyes widened in realization and your body lifted itself just as slow out of the water as you stood up. The tension you felt just moments ago was nothing against what you were experiencing now. A few strands of your hair fell over your shoulders to barely cover your nipples as the water made them cling to your wet form. The underside of your tits slightly brushed the surface of the water while you came closer to him. For a moment his eyes still lingered on yours, before he didn't hide how they flicked down to your curves. You stood in front of him, waiting in anticipation for what he expected from you.

Before you could do anything else his hands made a sudden movement by gripping your hips and pulling you even closer. Your legs collided with the tiled stone he sat on and you hissed in pain. A small sadistic chuckle was heard in front of you, standing between Xehanort's legs while you registered the reversed positions to before. His breath was cold in comparison to the water as it met your still poorly covered nipples.

"Present yourself to me," he commanded in a husky voice.

The back of your slightly trembling hands grazed along your neck, effectively pushing your hair away from your breasts before they met under them again, your arms hugging yourself as you pushed your tits up.

"Like this?" You whispered, somehow extremely nervous now. Not about your body, you had seen the glances Xehanort would sometimes give you across the room. He wasn't coy about what he wanted and you knew he would act and take whatever he desired. Even still you knew he wanted your body for him, you never would have thought it would involve this reasons.

His eyes shimmered golden as he took you in and the hand on the small of your back gave you another push. It was more gentle than before, but still firm and not leaving any room to resistance. You lifted your legs and placed them on either side of his body on the stone, hovering mere inches above his lap.

He seemed content with it as a start and leaned forward, his mouth directly in front of one of your nipples. As he looked up at you, parted lips and slightly widened eyes, his lips spread into a grin. You felt one hand leaving your back, fingertips slightly tracing over your side and coming into view. Without breaking his intense gaze, his hand laid down flat against your left chest, barely above your nipple and where your heart would be.

"This," he spoke up and every movement of his lips lightly touched your nipple, "is mine, understand?" It was a sentence you would expect from someone declaring their love to you and you instantly recognized the true meaning of his words. The instant you gave up your heart to be a Nobody you agreed to become his vessel, it was the moment you had given up the life you knew. Everything about you belonged him and every piece of your past self, of _you_ was still there, because he let you. 

You gave a quick nod, whimpering in response to the teasing treatment given to the spot of your chest you wanted it the most. Xehanort's tongue finally slowly grazed your nipple and your hand boldly found their place on top of his shoulders to steady yourself. His hands gripped your hips before he began sucking harder and pulling on it with his teeth, your body squirming and your breath quickening in response. 

"You want this?" he murmed between his ministrations, "Beg me for it."

You looked down at him, trying to focus your blurry mind enough to form a sentence.

"Ahh— Xeha... Please give me more. I— I want to belong to you." Your voice was trembling, but it seemed good enough for him. Having half a mind to wonder about how caring of a lover he was, you could feel him smirking against you as a hand left your hips.

"You're gonna regret asking for that," it was said so quietly you asked yourself if you heard him right, before he pushed you down harshly and his cock entered you in a swift movement. Your whole body tensed as your eyes ripped open and a scream left your mouth in shock. Tears began to form in your eyes as your body begged you for more time and preparation.

Xehanort's mouth left your tit completely and you heard him laugh heartily again. It would have warmed your soul, seeing him completely happy with his eyes closed for a moment, before his words let your blood run cold.

"Aw, was that too fast? Come on, you can take it," both hands pushed you harder on his lap, despite him being already fully inside you. Your teeth clenched in pain while he calmly looked at you, the still satisfied and kind smile never leaving his lips. You didn't even got to move before he effortlessly lifted you up and guided you down on his lap again.

"That's it, nice and slow. Don't wanna break my toy so soon now, do I?"

After a moment of regaining more comfort you began moving yourself and leaned forward to crash your lips against his. Surprisingly he seemed to let you and reciprocated the kiss. His mouth opened and your tongue met his while he still moved your hips like he wanted to. A pitiful whimper left your lips as you leaned into him more, your chests touching and your arms around his neck now. The light from below was casting an eerie shadow under his eyes and you could feel pleasure overcome you and clouding your thoughts, leaving no room for anything else than your focus on him. When his dick slammed into you faster, you teared your mouth away from him as your breathing quickened.

"Ahh— Xeha, please, please more. You feel so good," you managed between breaths and closed your eyes in bliss.

"I know. But how much do you really need it?" After another thrust he held you down again and you found yourself squirming in his grasp, desperate to get any kind of friction, but he didn't allow it. Your golden eyes met his and you pressed your lips together.

"I—" This was the first time you averted your gaze, suddenly feeling very shy with his attention focused on you. "Sometimes I dream about you at night, Xeha. I wake up so wet and the whole day I think about nothing else. I keep fantasizing about you having your way with me and I'm thinking about it when I'm touching myself."

The grip on your hips tightened and made you stop to look at him again. His jaw was clenched in a way you never saw before, the usual smug smirk completely wiped off his face as his eyes narrowed, a dark expression replacing the spark in his eyes. You were concerned if you'd somehow made him angry, he surely was looking like he was about to strike you down in the next few seconds. You weren't prepared for him to instead shove you off him and manhandling you to turn around as you almost clashed with the edge of the pool. He immediately inserted himself again and set a harsh pace, your screams and mewls fueling his desire to claim you. A swishing sound was heard behind you, seconds after something wrapped around your neck a few times and tugged. Your lips could only part in a choked gasp, but no sound came out, although it wasn't enough to completely block your air flow. Your head dipped back to follow the neon blue glowing whip to its owner's eyes and what you could only describe as sadistic mercy.

"You make it so easy," he mocked as his hips roughly met yours, the wet slapping noise echoing in the room, "giving into me just like that. Are you already regretting your words?"

"Ugnn—," your teeth clenched in an attempt to give an answer. The hand with the rest of the whip wrapped around it lifted from your hips and made your back arch even more.

"What? I didn't hear you there," were the only words you heard before he lessened the hold and making your breathing much more easier again.

"Ahh, Xeha— fuck!" Your body responded with your own hips matching his rhythm, your ass meeting his pelvis every time he entered you. For a moment you even asked yourself how the hell you could imagine him just moments ago to not be the sadistic asshole that he was. You were used to this side of him and somehow this trait only continued to grow in his later age. A smack to your ass was echoing at the same time as you both heard Darkness manifest in the room.

Xehanort halted his movements in the same moment your head snapped to the direction the sound came from. Black boots stepped out of it and the second you both could recognize the face belonging to them, Xehanort spoke up loudly.

"Time stop."

A heavy knot was forming in your throat as your mouth opened in shock at the view of more silver hair and a broad chest. The same golden eyes as yours barely had the chance to look at you, but you could feel the intensive stare even through the spell.

Xehanort began moving inside you again and you whirled your head around to watch him in disbelief. One of his eyebrows were lifted in a silent question at Xemnas, before he looked back to you.

"What are you going to do about it? You're going to show him how good you are for me, isn't that right?"

A fierce blush manifested on your cheeks at how aroused _and_ intimidated you were at the presence of the Superior. Sure, the days where he was the very top of the Organization may be gone, but he was still a very impressive figure. Your pleasure reached its peak as you came with a cry and your eyes locked onto Xemnas'.

"That's it, pet. Just a little longer," Xehanort panted behind you as the whip disappeared and his hands went to spread your cheeks. You barely catched your breath as you leaned forward, holding on to the edge of the pool for support while you finally had the chance to concentrate on the pleasure he was giving you. The water sloshed over the edges of the pool at his movements and slowly flowing over to Xemnas' boots, but neither of you cared. With a last thrust Xehanort bottomed out and groaned while releasing his load into you. His fingernails dug into your hips as the built-up tension left his body. Your head slowly turned to look at him, brows furrowed and pushing softly into you with every new wave of cum filling you. He watched you as well, completely out of breath like he had just won an intense fight.

"So," he exhaled as he removed himself from you and fixed his hair from its dishelved state, "you're dreaming about me."

It was a satisfied statement and although you just wanted to slap him for it, you were still too content yourself as to deny the obvious truth. You looked as his body completely emerged from the water, the droplets reaching places you finally got to see for yourself.

"If the look on your face is anything to go by, it seems like I'm right."

After he fully dressed himself he made his way over to the edge of the pool where you still were, as bare and wet as he left you. His now gloved hand gripped your chin and tilted your head up to meet his eyes.

"You should tell me more about them tomorrow."

You blinked in confusion. He wanted to repeat it? Your eyes glazed over at the thought of it, already completely enthralled by the idea.

"I will," you agreed and he smirked in approval while taking in your golden eyes belonging to darkness. Belonging to him. He was about to break you and were about to love it, to crave the feelings only he could give to you. 

Without another word he retreated his hand, the tips of his fingers lingered for a moment longer before fully losing the touch. His lips parted slightly as if he was about to say something else, but turned around instead, walking to the corridor. A snap of his fingers was all it took before he disappeared and time resumed around you.

Xemnas almost lost his balance from the sudden shift, but quickly stood upright again. His gaze was nothing less than scrutinizing as your flushed head slowly shrank between your shoulders while your body further submerged in silence. His body already turned to face the portal again, while his head stayed a while longer facing your direction. A moment later he stepped into the darkness and the corridor closed. You released a breath you didn't know you were holding and splashed some water into your face to cool down from the recent events. 

**Author's Note:**

> Data YMX was the first I was able to defeat and you kind of get really used to him when you memorize his attack patterns and only use your keyblade. Like a dance where you get thrown around a lot the first few tries.


End file.
